People nowadays have utmost conscious about their physical fitness. Specifically, persons such as athletes follow regular and structured exercise regimens to maintain their physical fitness. Generally, an athlete undergoes an exercise regimen for developing and improving upon physical characteristics such as speed, power, quickness, agility and endurance. Athletes can develop and improve such physical characteristics by overloading their muscles through resistive forces as part of an exercise regimen.
Typically, the athlete follows the exercise regimen by using a variety of exercise machines to improve his or her physical condition. Examples of the exercise machines may include a treadmill or a bungee cord-based exercise machine. These exercise machines, and the treadmill for example, use a rotary potentiometer installed on a console on a front section of the treadmill. The athlete may run on a conveyor belt of the treadmill, and speed of the conveyor belt may be controlled by the rotary potentiometer. However, the only resistive force provided by the treadmill is due to an incline or decline of a platform of the treadmill, to which platform the conveyor belt is attached. The athlete may change the effort level associated with the exercise regimen by changing the inclination of the platform, thereby varying the resistive forces offered by the treadmill However, such treadmills apply resistive forces of a limited range only and in limited directions to the athlete.
Another exercise machine utilized for athletic training is a bungee cord-based exercise machine. The exercise regimen utilizing such exercise machine may include performing a drill that hooks up the athlete to a bungee cord and allows the athlete to run away from a bungee base where the bungee cord is fixed. The bungee cord applies the resistive force on the athlete when the bungee cord is pulled out. However, when the bungee cord pulls the athlete backward towards the bungee base, the movement of the athlete and the resistive force applied by the bungee cord are in same direction.
Therefore, the existing exercise machines are accustomed to provide resistive forces in limited directions only. Specifically, these exercise machines do not provide resistive forces against various movement patterns of the athlete in all directions.
It is important to maintain proper kinetics of movement during the undertaking of the exercise regimen, as a particular athlete may have particular body needs and capabilities that are to be addressed by the exercise regimen and a particular tolerance or endurance with respect to the exercise regimen. However, existing exercise machines do not provide the option of adjusting a resistive force applied on a particular athlete, whether according to the individual's bodily need or the tolerance and endurance capability of the individual athlete. Furthermore, the athlete may require regular feedback on his/her performance, i.e., any progress or changes with respect to the physical characteristics, which may motivate the athlete to adhere to or make changes in the exercise regimen. However, existing exercise machines fail to track the performance of the athlete while following the exercise regimen on these exercise machines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a training system that can train the athlete for speed, power, quickness, agility and endurance. Furthermore, there is a need for a technique for facilitating resistive forces against various movement patterns of the athlete in all directions. Furthermore, the athlete should be able to adjust an amount of resistive force applied by the training system while following an exercise regimen, and to track his/her performance related to the physical characteristics as a result of following the exercise regimen.
Therefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to obviate the above and other disadvantages from existing art and to provide a training system that can apply resistive force to an athlete irrespective of movement patterns of the athlete.
It is further an object of the present disclosure to provide a feasibility of adjusting resistive force applied by the training system for providing training based on the bodily need and tolerance of the athlete.
It is further an object of the present disclosure to provide a training system capable of tracking performance of the athlete with respect to speed, power, quickness, agility and endurance while following an exercise regimen on the training system.